Hellsings Notebook of a soldier
by CrowdwellerRaven
Summary: He's beginning to annoy me.Following.Watching.Then asking a question.Not even in the bathroom do i have privacy. Dry Humor.My OC-Character:Tina Cassell Germani x Alucard maybe a romance?
1. Chapter 1

Hellsing does not belong to me.

Read and Review

this is a 1 person pov of a ooc character in hellsing as a soldier.

enjoy.

journal

"talking" (normal type)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

December 22.

Cold. Cold December. I hate the cold. I hate December. Both of which I have to endure. Its midnight and the last thing I remember doing is counting the bullets I have for my simple shot gun. Damn. Another order. I hope i can just get to my bed tonight.

"Germani! Move it!" Caption Pip yelled out to me. I close the notebook and got out of the fox hole, running behind another soldier. I'm in fire range but it doesn't matter most of the ghouls are down. "Sir I'm running low on ammo." I tell him, my caption, while standing next to another officer Seras Victoria. She's a vampire. "Get to the stockage truck then." Cpt. Pip has ordered in his french accent. I run holding my helment and shot gun in hand watching others reload and fire rounds of firing weapons into the undead. Suddenly a ghoul pops out. No, he came from the ditch. He's gruesome, missing his eyes and rotton looking. I take my pocket knife and slice his neck as he somewhat charges at me. "Damn I'm never going to get these stains out." I say getting to the truck and reloading my gun, while getting cases for my bag. A shadow is behind me, I don't hesitate, I turned and fired.

A chuckle and then burning red eyes. My brown eyes widen. It's the servant of Hellsing. Alucard. He brushes the bullet off his chest. "My you don't waste time in killing." I frown. I didn't like his tone.

"Don't hesitate, those are my orders."

"And you follow them quite well."

Another annoying chuckle. Another vampire. Another day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

author's note: yes its short, there will be more.

xXRavenXx


	2. Chapter 2

hellsing does not belong to me it respectfully belongs to a artist and writer.

read and review

enjoy

Journal

"talking" (normal)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

December 25

Its Christmas, i've been ordered to stay inside.  
no missions. so i am in my subordinate room. My uniform stares at me reminds me of who I work for. wait theres a knock.

"Who is it?" I call out pushing my auburn hair back in a bun. Theres no answer which is typical. Even the men here who are so skilled in weapons still play pranks. I got up and opened the door looking from left to right, only to see nothing.  
I look down to think only to see a shadow. Again i dont hesitate and turned to frown at the being before me.  
"Good evening my lady." Its the vampire, Alucard. "What do you want?" i ask not bothering to be polite. He stares at me then. I supose he thought i would be nice like on the mission.  
"I want company." He says taking off his red coat and brim red hat he wore. I had to admitt he did have nice hair. Even if it was a messy black stained mop.  
"Then go bother Integra."  
"I did."  
"And?"  
"She shot me."  
"And I wont?"  
The question made him actually think. He shrugged and sat at my table. I sigh and close my notebook.  
"Wanna play cards?"  
The vampire nodded.  
Uno lasted eight hours without telepathic cheating, I won.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

XxRavenCrowdwellerXx


	3. Chapter 3

Hellsing does not belong to me it belongs to another.

read and review enjoy

1 person pov

journal

"talking" (normal)

* * *

January 18

I'm hidden in the closet with my rifles point sticking somewhat out the door. I have to wait for orders. The freak will come,  
the chipped vampire who controls the ghouls will come. Then I will fire. I'm still waiting.

"Germani! FIRE!"

I drop the notebook and lift the rifle in my arms adjusting it and then aiming. I hear him running, frantically.  
Good, I see him and take fire again no hesitation. The head blows by the force of impact. I picked up my communicator and inform my caption and my squad,"target demolished"  
Too easy i also thought. "Good now head back to the first floor of the manson." Says Capt. Pip, with his french tongue.  
I get up and strap my weapon. I go to leave when I see a odd moving shadow. Its the vampire, Alucard.  
He's grinning, I know it, but I dont turn around I just keep walking.  
"That was a splendid shot my lady no missed calculation." He seems more happy then normal, then again he was not normal.  
"Why are you up here?" I ask ignoring the odd compliment about me.  
"To see you take the shot, if you had missed I would take over." There was a purr in his voice. I seriously do not need assistance from the likes of him.  
"I dont miss." Thats my pride speaking.  
"Neither do I." The vampire's voice seemed flutterly then but returned to its deadly tone. "Something we have in common."  
I almost turn and yell at him, my fury taking no mercy, but I chose quickly to say calmly."We have nothing in common."  
"Why so?" He eagerly cocked his head making him seem harmless in his tall demeanor. Even Integra would laugh at such a physical action.  
I chuckled and pointed at myself letting the smile appear on my face."I prefer being alive."Then walked up to him sliding my boots almost at each step until I could raise my hand and point my dainty finger at him, touching his pointy but small nose. "You prefer being dead."  
Alucard took my hand from his face into his own white gloved hand and pulled it to where I was dragged to him. Close enough to smell the ragged breath of wine and blood of his. "You know my dear."He starts."Opposites quite often seem to attract themselves together."

I pull away quickly when hearing my caption and the draculina come close to where we are not wanting questions of our odd encounter to be asked. I leave not looking back at the shadow sinking away into nothingness.

And then came that eerily dark chuckle.

* * *

author's note: it hopefully gets better --;

XxRavenCrowdwellerXx


	4. Chapter 4

Hellsing does not belong to me iit belongs to another respectful artist and writer.

read and review

this is 1 person pov.

enjoy

journal

"talking" (normal)

* * *

January 26

He's beginning to annoy me. following, watching, then asking a question. The first one was my name i didnt answer him.  
Why? well would any sane person give a monster their name for the hell of it? no of course not. I dont trust him. Damn he's here again. Not even in the bathroom am i left alone.

"My lady why do you always frown upon seeing me?" The vampire, Alucard asked. I stared at him frowning with my toothbrush in my mouth. His head is sticking out from my bathroom mirror, special powers I guessed. I think I'm the only one other then Seras Victoria being bothered by an ancient vampire. "Gwo Away Pweese." I try to say with toothbrush in mouth. He tilts his head blinking, I reframe from thinking 'how cute' and tried to ignore him.  
"Are you a virigin?"  
"No." I frown and keep from blushing.  
"Liar." He smirks. I took out my toothebrush long enough to say back to him in a annoyed tone. "Then why did you ask?"  
"To see if you would lie, and you do badly ke,ke,ke." He moved closer putting the end of my toothebrush between his teeth and pulling me forward. "**STWOP!**"  
"Tell me your name then." Alucard demands his fangs gleaming.  
"No." I let the toothebrush leave my mouth and rinse, then leave turning out the light.  
He's on my bed now. Speed demon.  
"Name..."he commands in a low vibrating tone.  
"No." My eyes look away at the near wall where my gun rack is held. I want to be somewhere else right now.  
"TELL ME YOUR DAMN NAME HUMAN." He harshly yells,now in front of me, and grabbing my collor of my shirt.  
Baring fangs and giving out loud growls. What is it with him? "Let go of me you fucking corpse!" I say back just as menacingly, clenching my fists, holding the urge to knock that ugly alien face of his out if at all possible.  
He leans into me grinning. " If you don't want to do what I say and dare to be front with me, then I will kill you..." The monster lifted me up off the floor, not before moving his clenched hand that was on my collor of my shirt, to my neck angrily choking me. "I will break your knee caps, rip out your spine, drag out your organs, and then suck you dry like a fucking tomatoe rotting thin on a dessert dry day!"  
Then he was gone. Leaving me to fall to the ground gasping and coughing for air. My heart raced almost bursting out of my chest. The eerily menacing presence of the bastard still floating in the room though I knew he was in his chamber now probibly feasting on a packet of blood. Maybe even deaydreaming it was me he was sucking out of. I shuddered.

The vampire was becoming to much for me.

And I never cried for so long that night in fear of my suddenly pathetic life.

* * *

author's note: this was fixed up and reposted.

XxRavenCrowdwellerXx


	5. Chapter 5

Hellsing does not belong to me.

Read and Review

this is a 1 person pov of a ooc character in hellsing as a soldier

enjoy

journal

"talking" (normal type)

* * *

January 30

The library of the Hellsing mansion is quite peaceful. I can rest my mind in this quiet place from all the terrible encounters with horrible things Ive seen on my missions. Walter the hellsing's butler and once known as the Angel of Death is a nice man letting me have permission to be in here.

He hasnt bothered me lately that dark creature. Im glad. Then again I am not.

"My lady."  
If I had my handheld shotgun with me suicide wouldn't sound all that bad right now."Go away." I say to the seemingly empty library, but I know he's in here, maybe in the ceiling or in the walls.  
"You write in that notebook all the time." He speaks coming up from the floor, like a risen hell brought demon ignoring my plea. "You write about everything that has been going on since you came here even about me."  
I think I saw a glint of pleasure in his eyes about that. I cant help write about him when he's always there pestering me. The vampire Alucard gives me a fake hurt expression. "I don't pesture...I am simply being a friendly company. To a small pathetic human female. Who seems to have this ever 'im so lonely' cloud following her."  
He chuckles when I give him a cold glare. The ancient vampire sits beside me with his huge and tall form leaving little space. Its really dangerous now. Why I didn't run from him still remembering his threat nights ago, I did not know. Maybe I was frozen with a unconcious fear.  
"Don't you have something to kill?" I say holding my notebook close to my chest. I was wishing I had my protective uniform on and not casual baggy clothes,that could be easily shredded and blood stained with my own. "I've changed my mind, I like you to much." He says with a twisted smirk of hidden amusement.  
"I didn't mean that." I try to scooch away. It was a failure and it looked really childish. He stops me, wrapping his arm around my waiste, and pulling me closer to his body. This was getting uncomfortable and my brain was beginning to accept a new phobia that was starting to harbor and it was **him**.  
"I've found out your name and it wasnt hard."  
"S-so?"  
"I dont like it." He grunts. It was said like it was so obvious. I want to ring his neck but instead I settle to growl.  
"Well then leave me alone if you dont like my name!"  
"No, you misunderstand. I don't like your last name." The vampire Alucard looks at me then with his glowing red eyes. I finally noticed he wasnt wearing his glasses or his hat or even his coat. He was exposing more pale smooth skin then normal. I couldnt help myself taking the few minutes of each other's silence to study him. Alucard didn't look young or old. But his eyes held centuries never told. He was so chiseled so well made for a monster. It wasnt a surprize that I found myself gazing and being attracted to him. Who would not be? A vampire was a folklore seducer of a predator.  
"Why do you not like my last name?" I finally speak breaking my stupor and his attention.  
"Because it should be my last name." He says huskily.  
I snap. Totally re-awokened to the reason why I should stay away from him and be the appropiate soldier. I slap him with no hesitation even enjoying the astounding smack sound and the jerk of his head from being hit. I run then leaving my notebook behind without realizing.

He picks it up while touching his hot cheek and secretly very shortly smiles opening it. That smile grew wider into a joker's grin.  
"Well then my lady you will soon understand my behavior...little girl Cassell."

* * *

authors note : Oh my gosh now you know her name and so does he...DUN DUN DUN.

XxRavenXx


	6. Chapter 6

Hellsing does not belong to me.

Read and Review

This is a 1 person pove of a ooc character in hellsing as a soldier

enjoy.

Journal (usually will be underlined like you saw in chapter 1 but fanfiction is being annoying and sometimes wont underline what should be that is the journal so dont freak out)

"talking" (normal type)

* * *

Febuary 3

I have to write a journal entry in a different notebook. Since the vampire, no, that bastard vampire took my other one. He is creeping me out. Why does my name matter to him? And was he just joking about the whole his last name should be mine? Is he feeding off my old teenage thoughts of wanting to fall in love with a noseferatu? If so its pointless now becuase all I see his race to be is a threat to mankind. I wont fall for his trickery or whatever he's up to. AND I WANT MY OLD NOTEBOOK BACK!

"Germani?"  
I look up from my new notebook to see Walter. He's wearing his formal bulter suit such a well dressed man. I get up from my cotton bed and salute him before informing him that he has my absolute attention. "Yes sir?"  
He puts me at ease and asks me to resit myself as he does next to me on my bed. "May I ask if Alucard is bothering you?" I didnt see that coming. I didnt even consider thinking someone else knew of Alucard's daily routine with me. But I was glad it was Walter that knew maybe he could help.  
He looked at me for a honest answer and I found myself thinking hard about my next decision.  
"No." Why did I lie? That fucking corpse still had my notebook and I didn't want anyone else getting their hands on it.  
"Are you being honest? You know its against Integra's word to be in that vampire's company and I can help you if he has become a problem."  
My stubbornness and independent nature got the best of me.  
"Cant say I ever am honest sir." I smile weakly. "But if it comes to that trump card of the hellsing I will tell you if he is a problem to me."  
He chuckles and pats my shoulder though I could barely feel it underneath the uniform's protective clothing. Walter's eyes were so wise but his face was aged with so much weary. "You should be in fear of him."  
I wanted to tell him that he had no idea.  
"Sir Hellsing is not. Therefore I will not be in fear of him. Her strength is mine. Her bravory is mine." So that was totally stealing off my handbook's guide. But I was not about to tell the Angel Of Death, a man who fought along side Alucard way back then, that I was a coward in the making.  
"I won't fear something that is dead is what your trying to say in your american accent correct?" Walter said with a humorous smirk. "You are stubborn little red." I smile at him thinking he knows me to well as if he was like a lost uncle everyone here had. Foolish I am too, he forgets to say but he wont say it, not out loud becuase he's kind.  
"Walter..." I say carefully. Because I know he knows everything. And there was no point in trying to hide it, a notebook was just a notebook after all, and my life was more important. If Alucard was a threat to me truly, then there was reason Walter would even care to walk into my courters.  
"Yes?" he hummed.  
"Does she know?"  
"Integra is well aware of his little mind wondering about you."  
I cringed at that Integra was not someone to defy. She was not made of bags of free mercy hence her nickname the Iron Maiden."I will put him in his place then in order to keep my job here." I swear this too.

Walter nods telling me he will help if needed and that Integra would like it that I do as I promise. He leaves then and I sigh gingerly rubbing my forehead feeling a all to familiar headache coming. Not even a bloody mary could dull this annoyance.

Becuase the bad thing is I have no idea as to how to fix this problem. "Oi oi oi."

I feel a cold chill go up my spine.

* * *

Author's note: WELL....cough took forever.

XxRavenXx


	7. Chapter 7

Hellsing does not belong to me.

Read and Review

This is a 1 person pove of a ooc character in hellsing as a soldier

enjoy.

Journal (usually will be underlined like you saw in chapter 1 but fanfiction is being annoying and sometimes wont underline what should be that is the journal so dont freak out)

"talking" (normal type)

* * *

Febuary 5

**I'll Never Leave You Alone.  
Alucard.**

Great I will never have any peace. I'm in my room writing after I got my notebook back with the vampire in my lap. Yes, he's laying on my bed with his head on my lap. It's two in the morning. I've just got back from a mission. It was really gruesome. When I came to my room my notebook was on my bed. I was so happy I actually skipped to my bed and hugged the notebook to my chest. Then Alucard dropped from the ceiling with his eerily dark laugh, and called a truce between us.

"Do you think morbid thoughts?" Alucard asks me. I stop writing and look down at him. He was staring at me in a stoic expression. "I listened to Marilyn Manson while at a funeral once, becuase some cheerleader died at my high school senior year." I answer with a raised brow.  
Alucard, the devil he is, grinned letting chuckles escape from him. "That's pretty morbid miss Tina." His tone was sarcastic but his whole stature seemed amused. I shrugged and closed my notebook. I leaned back on my propped pillows with a long tired sigh. "Do you ever leave someone alone?"  
"No, I annoy them till, for some odd reason, they die." The No-Life-King clasped his gloved hands together on his broad chest. "May I stay here for the night?" He asked trying to put on a puppy face. It was failing. "No." I tell him sternly.

"That's all I seem to hear from you." He snickered turning his body over so that he was laying on his stomache and his face was nuzzling into my stomache. What the hell was he? A cat? I pushed him surpizingly off the bed. Alucard fell on the floor in a heap. I could only smirk. This was one of those times that I felt empowered. "Just like a mutt, stay on the floor." The vampire stared at me in a short stupor, before growling. He looked so feisty the way his face contorted into a snarling bloodhound. My mouth went dry and I was beginning to regret my words, even when it was only a joke. Then he grinned, and let his head drop back while he laughed. Oh yeah this guy was a looney. I smiled at him as he rose and sat on the end of my bed.  
"The next time I fall, I'm taking you with me." Alucard spoke almost huskily. "Next time you fall Im going to have a camera." I said back with a wink.

* * *

XxCrowdwellerRavenXx


	8. Chapter 8

Hellsing does not belong to me.

Read and Review

This is a 1 person pove of a ooc character in hellsing as a soldier

enjoy.

Journal (usually will be underlined like you saw in chapter 1 but fanfiction is being annoying and sometimes wont underline what should be that is the journal so dont freak out)

"talking" (normal type)

* * *

March 6

It's been so long since I've written in this journal. And I tell you nothing has changed. He still bothers me but more then normal, well...if vampire stalking you is normal. What angers me though is that he is doing something my commander and head leader would fire me for. The vampire is flirting.

"Stop following me!" I half yell in vented aggrevation. I'm heading to the library after practicing at the barracks for hours using my new shotgun. Alucard follows me closer now, instead of in the shadows, he's now at my side. He should be only doing such action with Integra not me. Integra still knows he bothers me, but for some wacked reason doesnt see it as a threat. Walter the godsend butler, thinks it's hilarious. But still worries for my safety. Seras is the only one that knows the misery of my life. We actually mope together during her wake hours.  
"My lady should not walk alone with so many perverted mercenaries around." The ever so elegant and gentlemen raised vampire speaks. As we are walking side by side, I keep feeling him brush his fingers against mine. I already feel my cheeks hot. He plays it so cool.

"Speak for yourself." I hiss turning to him and blocking the hallway. I am not going to forgive him for the latest incident, the brave and perverted fool! I wont ever think taking a shower is safe and relaxing. EVER.

"It was an accident." Alucard says trying to offend himself, but holding a sickening grin, and glitter to his crimson eyes. I wanted to shoot him in the face, no matter how rude it would be. "Walking into my shower while I am bathing just to ask me for a pen is not an accident!!" I scream rising my fists above my head. Alucard laughs reaching into his trenchcoat pocket and taking out the said pen. "Such a fine point it has, Like someone I know."

That was the final straw, I kicked him in the lower regions then stormed off to the Library. I knew that outside he was groaning and in slight pain and probibly thinking of a way to punish me.

* * *

XxCrowdwellerRavenXx


	9. Chapter 9

Read and Review

This is a 1 person pov. of a ooc character in hellsing as a soldier

enjoy.

Journal (usually will be underlined like you saw in chapter 1 but fanfiction being annoying and sometimes wont underline what should be that is the journal so dont freak out)

"Talking" (normal type)

* * *

March 19

Well I knew it, he did punish me. I didnt expect it. That is until I went onto the training grounds to run on the track. In the middle of the track stood a pole holding the English flag, the church of protestant flag, and about eight pairs of my panties & thongs. Lets just say Sir Integra's morning looking out the window and drinking tea didnt go so well.

**"WHAT BLOODY HELL IS THE MEANING OF THIS GERMANI?!"  
**I cringed and shrunk my shoulders at the scream that came from my boss, the Leader of the Hellsing Organization. My panties and thongs now removed from the flagpole were folded neatly thanks to Walter, who stood at the side with a warm blush on his face. Such a modest gentlemen. Boy, was Integra cranky in the mornings, but who could blame her? My undergarments shaming the proud flags of this country. I wouldnt be suprized if she kicked my ass all the way back to America. I took a breathe before daring to stare back into the stealy ice blue eyes of the firm Hellsing heir.  
"Sir please understand, This was not my doing, I swear on my soul, that damn vampire Alucard."  
"Alucard did this?! The nerve! He's bloody 500 years old and he has the balls to mock and insult the land of England and the holyness of God and the Queen?!" Integra's every word sounded like a sharp bark that could crack even the thickest glass windows. She stood from her chair behind her large wooden desk to slam her hands on the desk's surface, knocking weeks of paperwork off and scattering all over the carpeted floor. My boss's face was red as a STOP sign. I knew what was to come next. I covered my beloved ears and waited for the harpest mouth to open and scream.  
**"AAAAALLLUUCCAARRDD!!!!!! YOU SORRY PEICE OF SHIT!!! GET YOUR DIRTY SLUM OF A ARSE UP HERE NOWW!!!"  
**The side wall of Integra's office shadowed in darkness becoming a portal for the vampire to slip through. His attire was no different when I first met him, clad all in red just minus the large brim hat and glasses. "Yes my Master?"  
"You are to be punished."  
"Punished? For what crime my master?" Alucard blinked as of he was so oblivious of his past actions.  
"Dont play innoscent with me you stupid corpse, hanging one's undergarments on the flag with the prideful flags and a soldier's too!" Integra bellowed, pointing a accusing gloved finger at the vampire.  
"Master she harmed my pride though, and I simply wanted to _punish_ her." Alucard spoke while taking the liberty to glare at me.  
"What are you talking about vampire?"  
"She kicked me in the groin when I only asked her for a pen." He explained blandly. Even putting on a fake pained look and covering his groin. I wondered if he tried the puppy face that Integra just might fall for his act. "Such a aweful woman really Master, my own fledgling would never hurt poor me."  
I could not believe what he just said. First, Seras would too hurt me if she could have the chance, Secondly, he's actually trying to get his sorry ass out of trouble?! The urge to whip out my pistol from my hipside and put a few gaping holes in his head sounded so wonderful.  
"You fucking bastard!" I found myself shouting. "How dare you lie!"  
"Such language my lady." Alucard made a _tsk tsk_ sound and shook his head at me as if in mock shame. The vampire then held a grin, one that made me feel really cold and terrified. I felt that his punishment for me wasnt really over. Integra cleared her throat, her arms crossed on her broad suited chest. "I have decided, since truly your both the cause of this mess, that both of you fools will be punished."  
Both I and Alucard turned sharply to her answer in suprize.  
"W-what?"  
"Master honestly..." Alucard half whined and half sighed. His master just couldnt take jokes, pranks, and fun. She was always so serious.  
"NO! I dont want to hear it!" Integra banged a fist on her desk. Man was the poor furniture getting abused alot. She suddenly smiled at us, a dirty dirty dity smile that made even Alucard sink back from being close to her, to be snugly at my right side. "I dont like this." He whispered.  
"It's all your fault." I say back frowning.  
"Your the one who kicked me."  
"Your the one who stole my panties."  
"Its not as bad as what I had first in mind." He chuckled darkly.  
"What?"  
"I was going to leave hickeys the size of english muffins on your arms and legs."  
The image wasnt pretty. "You sick perverted asswhole." I rolled my eyes at him.  
"At least I have a sence of humor."

Integra watched us still holding that smile. She rose a brow. "Are you two done twittering?"  
We nodded in a depression. I closed my eyes and bowed my head, Alucard seemed to be doing the same. Integra spoke. "As punishment for insult, shame, and committing crime, You two will be stationed together for six weeks. That means eating, sleeping, working, and reporting to me together at all times!"  
Somwhere in my body, I think my soul died. My eyes shrunk in despair, my breathe became ragged, and I think my heart skipped a few beats. "Sir...this punishment..."  
"Aweful yes I know, But you are to deal with it. Until you two can work together like grown mature adults, you will be treated like dogs and cats in a cage!" She hissed.  
I dared to look up at Alucard and regretted it. He was smirking and his eyes shimmered like rubies. He was enjoying this. Purely enjoying this. I could even tell he was holding back dark sinister laughter the way his pale lips twitched. "My master I accept your punishment without complaint." He bowed low to Integra. I could speak but just gloomly nod in responce. Integra then dismissed us.

I was following behind Alucard as we walked down the stone stairs to the dungeons below, my new home for the next six weeks, sharing with the vampire. Alucard was humming while swaying his frame side to side in pleasant calmness. I hated that so much. "Fucking great." I spat.  
"I know! Its going to be so much..._fun_...a real joy to be with company! **Lively company** too!" He spoke in a thick tone. I had to admitt he had such a sleezy sexy voice. He turned to me suddenly as we reached the stained doors to his bedroom. Hands grabbed my arms and pulled me forward to his being. I tried to pull away but he just kept a metal hold on me.  
"My lovely lady, I forgive you for everything, lets enjoy this while it lasts." He smiled.  
"What the hell are you going on about!? Let go of me!" I growled.  
Alucard just laughed and let me go, causing me to fall to the floor. That floor is cold, ice cold. I snarled up at him. He just snarled back. "I cant live even a slight normal life becuase of you!" I barked standing up and pushing at his chest. Alot of good that did, he just brushed me off. "Glad Ive accomplished to making you miserable." He spat back sarcastically.  
"Lets just go in the room." I sighed feeling tired. Alucard grunted. "Our room you mean."  
We walked into the dreaded cage as Integra put it and there was all my stuff already transported and set up where it would be. My bed set a few feet from his large black coffin, old dresser filled with my clothes up against a wall next to his bookshelf, and my comfy chair set next to his large throne chair. The little night table set inbetween the chairs. A wine bottle, a blood packet, and a bottle of tea was placed on the table. It felt like we were a old married couple. The only light in the room was two lanterns that were lit and hung on the walls.  
"Well now, seems my fledgling and Walter helped themselves to making you comfortable in my territory." Alucard stated while sinking his tall frame into his throne chair, long legs crossed and his head resting in the palm of his hand.  
I curled up in my own comfy chair, tucking my legs in the chair and laying my head on the arm.  
Then there was silence. Akward, eery, and dead silence.

Until that bastard vampire jumped me out of no-where and knocking my chair along with me backwards. His large and heavy chest was on my squeashed breasts. Our arms and legs were tangled. My chair broke somewhere in the attack. My mind was mud, the commotion that Alucard made caused me to be slightly confused and dazed. Then I started to focus again and my sences centered around something awefully strange. I was hearing sucking sounds, I was feeling my skin being licked, nipped, and sucked, and thats when I finally saw Alucard's mouth on my stomache.  
**"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!!!"** I screamed. It felt so weird. Alucard stopped his actions and peered up at me. Eyes glowing and his oddly long tongue licking at his own lips. My skin on my stomache was different colors and looked like a blending skin patch. His teeth were bared but strangely he wasnt hurting me, just making me feel very uncomfortable with a burning sensation in my chest. I couldnt let myself think it felt good, but I would be lieing to myself because it felt oh so Mmmm good! What was happening to me? Why was he doing this? The vampire acted like I was his new obsession and possession.  
"Im giving you a hickey like I first planned to punish you." Alucard spoke seductively.  
My throat went dry at his words and I desperately tried to get away. But he stopped my flailing by sprouting more arms from his back and holding me still. "_L-Let go of me!_ Let go now! stop it!" I yelled.  
But the elder vampire didnt, he went back to making another hickey on my stomache.  
I squirmed as much as I could in the hold he had on me as he tortured my poor sensitive stomache.  
"Please stop!" I tried to move my lower half from his clinging mouth. After about three more hickeys, and my pleas for him to stop turning into soft moans of enjoyment, Alucard finally removed his restraint from me and sat up off of me. I laid there breathing hard and staring at the dark ceiling above me. "I hate you. I hope you fall into a fountain of holy water." I said trying to sound angry.  
"Aw, my lady how you make my heart _swoon_ with your affection." Alucard spoke grabbing me and lifting me up to stand. I fixed my shirt as he fixed my comfy chair. That when I took my revenge.  
As he bended over some, to set my chair back up from the floor, I marched up and kicked him in the ass as hard as I could. Guessing he had his guards down, Alucard fell over into my chair with a "_Ommph_!" It was funny becuase the way he fell into my big chair looked like the vampire was being devoured by it.  
I laughed at him.  
He swirled around looking none to pleased with my action.  
"Your being a little too adventureous." He growled at me. "Oh no my dear vampire...just trying to have a sence of humor." I smiled sweetly at him.

This was only the beginning.

* * *

XxCrowdwellerRavenXx


	10. Chapter 10

Read and review

This is a 1 person pov. of a ooc character in hellsing as a soldier.

Enjoy.

Journal (usually will be underlined like you saw in chapter 1 but fanfiction being annoying and sometimes wont underline what should be that is the journal so dont freak out.)

"Talking" (normal type)

* * *

March 23

I cant beleive Im teamed up with him at every mission. Seras isnt even with us much like use too. We are alone most of the time. Together. I wonder how long we will be able to keep peace with each other without finally pissing each other off.

Our team of twelve soldiers including the vampires and I headed out for the smaller parts of london. We were a wall blocking a new tirade of ghouls and mafia chipped vampires from entering the city and devouring and turning innoscent people. I jumped over a small water bridge, water wetting my pants knee high as i breathed in the cold air. "Move out people take all sides, you heard Integra's order, fuck em up good!" I hollered to everyone before running at full atheletic speed. My rifle firing off with firework bangs. No mercy for these mother fuckers. They chose to lose humanity, to lose their hearts and souls. They murdered people. "Wont let this continue!"

Seras was at full charge not bothering to fire her musket, just ripping them apart with her bare hands. I sometimes wished I was her. I didnt care what anyone said aweful about the draculina, she was a badass. I decided to step up my game and use my archer skills. Taking to a hill, I slid off my armer and strapped my container of military special arrows or what I call sharp points to my back. These arrows were blessed and magnified to hold small atom bomb like errupters. My long bow held in hand I drew an arrow and smirked. "Hope you like the smell of burned shit." I fired and drew another arrow to follow it. My sharp shooting was five seconds fast each draw. I never missed. Explosion errupted the battlefeild.  
After a while the No Life King was coming up the hill with me, he was grinning like a madman.

This type of atmosphere was a high for him. Alucard reloaded his caliber handgun, and filled many ghouls with his blessed bullets. He had incredible accuracy even when not looking at his targets. Its no wonder his ego was so big. Each monster was left to dust, to ashes. Alucard was counting. "thirty seven Cassell." He looked over at me with a challenging expression telling me to do better then him. If I didnt know it, I think he was trying to make me enjoy this job. Slaughtering people to him was a sport.

I rolled my eyes. I put away my bow and picked up my rifle aiming at a disgusting rotting female and fired. A rather colorful headshot. I did the action again until I had to reload. Even then I decided to run up to the groaning mutated undead fuckers and knifed as many as I could. He was watching me, enjoying the play-out. "forty six Alucard." I spoke standing ahead of him not facing him. I rested my rifle on my shoulder and cocked my head back, hair sliding over my eyes. The vampire whistled. He came out of the shadows to be in front of me. "You are a fine predator in the making. Almost make me hot and bothered to see that hidden rage show in those eyes." He walked closer to me until he was invading my personal space. The noseferatu leaned his face close to mine. Chills silently went up my spine. "I wonder how you would be as a draculina if I didnt meet police girl. Surely it would be a pleasure to look forward to someday."

Alucard had not need to breath, to take in oxygen. But if he was human I imagined his breath would be heavy, scented sinfully, and hot on my lips. I couldnt tell if I was just attracted to him naturally or being hypnotized by what Caption Pip calls the magic love beam. I had to regain my grounds, get out of his crimson gaze. "You said I almost make you hot and bothered? I doubt that. You being dead, you probibly cant even get it up anymore."  
With that smart smack to his pride I hope, I marched away from him to finish my duty to the hellsing organization. I didnt catch his last words of retortment.  
"If only I could show you my lady, one time with me and you'll refuse all other offers from anyone else." The vampire smirked before vanishing in thin air.

* * *

XxCrowdwellerRavenXx


	11. Chapter 11

Read and review

This is a 1 person pov. of a ooc character in hellsing as a soldier.

Enjoy.

Journal (usually will be underlined like you saw in chapter 1 but fanfiction being annoying and sometimes wont underline what should be that is the journal so dont freak out.)

"Talking" (normal type)

* * *

April 8

Though we work really well together with missions, when it came to coming back to our room in the basement of the mansion, things we would do would highly annoy one another until escalated into something bad happening. Like today. This time though it was outside.

"Are you fucking serious?! You took the liberty to destroy all of my Anne Rice book collection just becuase you thought lestat was trying too hard to be like you??"  
I stood there my mouth half open watching the random small fire of burning hardbacks of my favorite books as Alucard stood next to it with his hands lazily shoved in the pockets of his coat.  
We stood outside under the night sky in the backyard of the mansion. Some soldiers stood off in the distance watching us with curiousity.  
Alucard just looked at me with a half bemused smirk. "They are not acceptable. This Anne Rice knows nothing of noseferatu's true turnings nor their horrid inner fight to give into bloodlust."  
"THAT GIVES YOU NO REASON TO DESTROY MY THINGS!" I practically scream. This son of a bitch was going to pay dearly. He has no idea how hard it was to find hardbacks to the vampire novels.  
Alucard just gave his lanky form a casual shrug. "I dont want that trash in my room." He suddenly pulled out something from his pocket that made me want to burst into sobs. "No please no Alucard! I will do your laundry!"  
"I have no need to discard my clothes." He says with a chuckle. I lunge at him with all my strength, trying to desperately climb him to reach his hand that rose high in the air out of my reach. "My dear lady you are brave to attack a vampire at night."  
"And your dumb enough to let me! Now give it to me!!"  
Alucard took a step backwards, a small one to his measure but for me it was flippin five feet. I felt myself slip from clinging around his waist and smacking my face on the ground. The damn vampire burst into roarous laughter. Evil intent was heard in his barking. "For acting ridiculous over a ...picture of your dead father I think I'll let my hellhounds eat it." He grinned viciously. His arm shapeshifted then turning into something kids would have nightmares after seeing. Alucard's arm and hand took the form of a hellish dog. Fur of creepy pitch black flames or to be more real it was made of amorphous masses of darkness. Rows of invincible peircing fangs. It growled and snapped its large jaws at me. Reeking of death. Its multiple eyes narrowing dangerously reflecting off the high full moon. Alucard watched me as my face changed from being annoyingly pissed to extremely horrified. Terror clogged my throat to speak.  
"Why so scared Cassell? Im not going to sick him on you, though that would be an enlightening meal." I couldnt help shiver from the image. "Please just get it over with and put that fucking thing away." I stuttered like a terrified little girl. I didnt like dogs in the first place and to see something like the beast that was his arm actually exsist reminded me of who exactly I was dealing with. I questioned my reason for working in this organization with an insane monster used as our back-up. The hellhound snapped its head to its master letting out a what sound like a hungry snarl. Alucard wavered the bookmark in its face, as if uncharacteristicly teasing the beast. "See this? do you? Come on eat it." He laughs dangling the peice of paper-made bookmark. The hellhound opened its mouth and chomped down on Alucards hand. I sucked in my breath, if he wasnt the undead, that would of hurt.  
Alucard pulled his hand out of the black dog's mouth, string of drool following. "Ewww." I said frowning. "Please dont touch me with those digits any time soon."

Alucard chuckled as his beast sunk back into the black depths of the noseferatu's evil body. He wiped the drool on his coat and looked at me. "Bring any more shit like that to my domain and I'll make you eat them." He walked up to me and grabbed me by my arm forcing me up. I shrugged him off and punched him in the gut, which of course had no effect. Just wait when his guard is down, Ill pour holy water and garlic in his coffin. I cackled insanely in my mind. He of course rose a brow. "You think that willl really bother me?" He patted my head and smiled. "Nice try little Cassell. its cute how you try to plan demising tortures for me." I growled taking out my shot gun and pointing it at his jaw. "Why dont you stop yapping that mouth!" I fired watching the bullet explose his bottom jaw off its hinges, blood splattering on my face in the process. Alucard took unsteady steps back from the quick suprize. His eyes narrowed as he fixed his generated his jaw back to normal. " As charmingly Feisty you are... I like my females submissive." He then did the unexpected. He shoved his cold face into mine and crushed his icey lips to mine. Holding strongly onto my arms so that I could not raise them to offend him off he growled lightly. Telepathic messages hit me like a raging storm. "Open that mouth of yours Germani." I tried move my head away to avoid his command. But he simply took it as a disorder and worked harder to get me to give in. The vampire sucked on my lips like they were cough drops, nibbling and slightly using his tongue to moist them open. I wanted to scream bloody murder. But another side of me wanted to have this. A very bad naughty side.

To make things worse Alucard could sence that side and took advantage of it. He shoved my frame hard against his while backing me into a tree. I gasped and he took action. Plunging into my mouth and raping every part of it with his devilish quirks. I couldnt help it, I did the same to him. Making out with a vampire was not permitted. I felt him growl low in his chest and the feeling vibrated my squished breasts. I was feeling real warm and nice but slightly scared. Scared he would sink into his own lost control of lust and take me as a meal. Alucard then pulled away, hair covering his eyes, but exposing his sharp teeth in a mad grin.  
"See, submissive. We should do this again my lady...no...my Cassell." He fondled my chin with his gloved hands. I just stood there somewhat flustered and lost. I slowly smiled at him. "Not until you have a beating heart you son of a bitch."  
"Ouch...so cold." He faked a stab in the heart expression before sinking into the shadows giving me a predatory wink.  
I decided that getting advise to ward off a vampire from Police Girl, ah I mean Seras.

* * *

XxCrowdwellerRavenXx


End file.
